


October 21st

by JollyCat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day for Captain Sean Renard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 21st

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure schmaltz, written because I'd had such a bad day at work I had to give someone else a nice time just to cheer myself up! I haven't made it part of the Paper Games series but it follows on from any happy ending.

The first time Sean wakes up it's to find Nick paying close - and extremely pleasant - attention to a part of his body that appears to have woken up before the rest of him. He's surprised either have the energy for it. Last night they'd eaten, managed to pretend for about ten minutes that they were going to do something else for the evening and then spent the next few hours wringing every bit of physical pleasure they could from each other. And Sean realises the combination of thinking about that and just what Nick is doing has bought him close to the edge already. He gasps "Nick" warningly - which just seems to encourage him instead - and gives in to the release. He's lying back, still slightly dazed by his unexpected awakening, when Nick's head appears from under the quilt, a very smug expression on his face, and says,  
"Happy Birthday Captain!"

The second time Sean wakes up he's alone. Nick had an early start and while Sean has never been a man for a lie-in he stayed in bed for once. Getting old, Renard, he thinks to himself. Then he thinks about how much mind-blowing sex they had last night. Maybe not that old.

Sean makes coffee and sits down to his breakfast before he notices the card and the small gift-wrapped box propped on the counter. The card has a picture of a fox and a chicken, sitting side by side at a bar, drinks in front of them, and a caption that says "Francis seemed nice enough, but Charles still doubted whether his intentions were entirely honourable." The message inside makes him smile. He takes the wrapping paper off the present. Inside is the sort of small box that usually holds jewellery. He wears his signet ring on his right hand, his two-months-old wedding ring on the left, he doesn't think any other part of him needs adorning with jewellery. He opens the box and inside is a key. A perfectly ordinary key - in fact it looks very like the ones that open the lockers at the precinct. He looks at it for a moment, turns it in his hand. Inside the box is a tiny note, 'Take me to work.'

His good mood is nearly spoiled by a meeting about recruitment (the gist of which seems to be don't) but then back at the precinct all is well with his realm. Nick is testifying in court and therefore unlikely to be able to get into any trouble, two teams have cleared cases and made good arrests, another team has made a breakthrough on their case and (most startling of all) the newest, greenest detective has written a report that only contains one spelling error and actually makes sense. Wu has got him coffee from his favorite place. The afternoon passes in peace and quiet, even his paperwork pile is going down.

When Wu reappears at his door he hopes this isn't about to change so close to the time he was planning to leave. But Wu is holding out a single piece of folded paper,  
"I was told to give you this."  
He opens it, looks at it. It's a locker number.  
"What's all this about, Wu?"  
"This is on a need to know basis, sir, and I have been instructed you don't need to know yet. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Captain."

Sean goes to find the locker, opens it with the key. Inside is the most beautiful suit, designer label, not quite his usual style but lovely. He does like a good suit, pre-Nick it was probably his greatest weakness. There is also a shirt, equally nice, and pinned to it is a note that says, 'Wear me.'

He gets changed, allows himself a moment of self-admiration in front of the mirror (birthday treat) and heads back out. By this stage he is unsurprised to see Hank lounging in the hallway.  
"Lookin' good, Captain. I was told to give you this."  
Hank gives him a card, printed with an address. He looks at Hank, who shrugs and says,  
"Happy Birthday Captain."

The address is a restaurant, which he'd half expected by now. He walks up to the door, pushes it open. He's in an empty entrance lobby and he pauses. A small, unexpected figure holding a very large box with pink paper appears in the doorway opposite,  
"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

The restaurant is full of people he knows, of people who he has gradually come to realise are his friends. There is good food, lots of laughter. Diana's present, chosen all by herself, is a large teddy bear dressed as a policeman. But best of all there is Nick.

As the evening draws to a close he stands with Nick held loosely in his arms, looks the question at him.  
"You said you'd never had a birthday party, not even when you were a child. I thought you deserved one but that if I told you, you'd run scared."  
"Hmm, I'm a big, brave Zauberbiest but I might well have done. Thank you. And thank you for the suit, it's a beautiful gift."  
"Oh, that's only part of it."  
He quirks a questioning eyebrow, "What's the rest?"  
Nick laughs up at him,  
"Me. And I think you should take me home and unwrap me."

Sean unwraps his present very slowly and carefully and when Nick is undressed and lying on the bed and waiting for him he takes off the beautiful suit, hangs it up, checks it's draped correctly.  
"I hope you're going to be as careful with me."  
He gives Nick a wicked grin,  
"Oh, I'm going to have to check you out very, very thoroughly."

Quite a long, marvellous, breathless, exhilarating, stimulating and noisy time later Nick says,  
"Happy Birthday Sean."

And he knows he is happy, and not just for today.


End file.
